pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Giga Dongora
Giga Dongora (ang. Gheek Dongora) jest bossem w pojawiającym się w dodatku Patapon 3 DLC.thumb|Naczynie Dongory na Sawannie Zazdrosnych Oczu Opis Uwaga: Nieznana jest płeć Giga Dongory. Imię brzmi żeńsko, ale z drugiej strony opis misji nazywa go "biesem". Dongora to ostateczny boss w dodatku do Patapon 3, a co za tym idzie, ostatni boss z całej serii gier. Jest najpotężniejszym krewnym Arcy Pandary, tak samo jak ona jest tworem Arcybiesów. thumb|Dongora ze Skrzyni zmienia się w formę Giganta Wygląd i cechy formy Od swych słabszych krewnych odróżnia się fioletowymi i zielonymi barwami. Tak samo jak inni finałowi bossowie, Dongora jest zmiennokształtny. Posiada cztery formy: Normalną, Oka, Skrzyni i Giganta. Schemat walki z jego formami to: Forma Normalna->Oko->Skrzynia->Gigant->Skrzynia->Oko->forma Normalna I od nowa.thumb|Giga Dongora zaczyna walkę w formie Normalnej Forma Normalna W tej formie Dongora wygląda jak przerażający, humanoidalny szkielet. Ma wielkie, zielone oczy w pasie oraz stawach. Jest to jego pierwsza forma, z jaką walczymy. Postać ta posiada ataki zadające najwięcej obrażeń. Z tej formy zmienia się w Oko, a potem w Skrzynię.thumb|Giga Dongora w formie Skrzyni Forma Skrzyni Jako Skrzynia Dongora jest czarny, z wielkimi demonicznymi rogami i zielonymi oraz fioletowymi akcentami. Ataki tej formy mają długie działanie, najmocniej traktują Efektami Statusu, także zadają wysokie obrażenia. Ze Skrzyni może zmienić się z powrotem w Oko i formę Normalną, lub zmienić się w Giganta. Wówczas Skrzynia siada na ziemi, zamyka oko, zaczyna się trząść, po czym rozpływa się we mgle. Forma Giganta Gdy mgła się rozwieje, ujrzymy uśpioną skrzynię daleko od Nas, po czym nad naszymi żołnierzami pochyli się Dongora. W formie Giganta widać tylko jego pokrytą mackami i oczami twarz oraz łapy. Wówczas nie da się go zranić. Jedyne, co można zrobić, to podejść do Skrzyni i zniszczyć ją. Wówczas Gigant zniknie, a Dongora z powrotem zmieni się w Skrzynię.thumb|Dongora w formie Giganta Forma Oka Jak można się domyślić po śmierci potwora, jest to jego prawdziwa forma. Nie potrafi w niej atakować, nie da się też go zranić. Wygląda wówczas jak straszliwa, latająca gałka oczna, okryta kolcami, otoczana przez mroczne nietoperze. Jest formą pośredną między Normalną a Skrzynią.thumb|Giga Dongora w formie Oka Historia Można go spotkać naSawanna Zazdrosnych OczuSawannie Zazdrosnych Oczu (mrocznej). Gdy się pojawimy, zlecą się Arcybiesy i połączą. Można z nim walczyć w misji [Dongora (Misja)|[Boss Giga Dongora]], która nie ma żadnych powiązań z fabułą gry. Łupy Po pokonaniu Dongory możemy otrzymać Skrzynie na wysokim poziomie i dobrej jakości. Są to: *'Żelazne Skrzynie' wysokiej jakości *'Złote Skrzynie' wysokiej jakości *'Diamentowe Skrzynie' wysokiej jakości (rzadko) Taktyka *Wszystkie jego ataki mogą odjąć ponad 999999 PŻ nawet silnej armii. Posiada te same ataki co inne naczynia. **Ataków tych należy unikać nawet, gdy mamy silną armię. *Wyrównaną walkę z nim można toczyć od około 34-35 poziomu. *W formie Normalnej należy do Nieumarłych, zatem warto zabrać do walki z nim ekwipunek zadający obrażenia tym potworom (np. rękawica Chosana). *W formie Skrzyni jest z Metalu, przeciw któremu silne są bronie typu młoty czy rękawice lub bronie o specjalnych bonusach, np. katana Astrii. *Jest bardzo wytrzymały, tak samo jak odporny na Efekty Statusu. *Jako Skrzynia (oraz przemieszczając się w formie Normalnej) zalicza się do celów latających, wówczas skuteczna staje się przeciw niemu umiejętność Kibaddy "Niezrównany Kieł". *Gdy zmienił się w Oko nie da się mu zrobić krzywdy, ale też nie atakuje, zatem przez ten czas można zagrać piosenkę PonPonChakaChaka, by się wzmocnić. *Wszystkich ataków Dongory jako Skrzyni można uniknąć piosenką PonPata. *Dużo skuteczniejsze przeciw niemu są klasy dystansowe, bo często lata nad głowami Pataponów. Uberheros jako wojownik dystansowy jest bardzo przydatny. **Należy jednak uważać, bo takie jednostki są zwykle łatwe do zabicia. *Podczas gdy małe pioruny innych nieumarłych bóstw w formach Giganta są dość słabe, pioruny Dongory są bardzo silne. Zadają olbrzymie obrażenia (nawet małe pioruny) i należy ich kategorycznie unikać. *Skrzynię w formie Giganta można zniszczyć atakiem dystansowym, ale, aby wygnać wielkiego potwora trzeba się do niej zbliżyć. Ataki i umiejętności Szał (Umiejętność bierna, dotyczy tylko formy Skrzyni i Normalnej) Po utracie około trzech czwartych zdrowia Dongora przestanie przygotowywać ataki, przez co nie będziemy mieli czasu na reakcję. W Szale zadawane przezeń obrażenia są zmniejszone, jednak Efekty Statusu działają równie silnie.thumb|Dongora przygotowuje Szarżę Robaka (po lewej natarcie) Forma Normalna Szarża Robaka Dongora wbije nogi w ziemię i zmieni je w robaka, który wysunie łeb z ziemi. Po chwili stwór rzuci się ku Pataponom, gryząc zaciekle. Ten atak zadaje bardzo wysokie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie i Zatruwa. Uniknąć go można poprzez pieśń DonDon. ChakaChaka ma zbyt słabą moc.thumb|Dongora wypuszcza Szukające Robaki (po prawej przygotowania) Szukające Robaki Dongora cofnie łapy odchylając się, po czym wyśle trzy małe latające sondy przypominające robaki. Sondy będą latać przez chwilę, a gdy wyczują Patapona wpadają nań, zadając średnie obrażenia, oraz potężnie: Usypiając, Zatruwając, Zamrażając, Odrzucając, Podpalając i wprowadzajac w Zachwianie. Najlepiej uniknąć ich piosenką ChakaChaka, jeśli wykonamy PonPata sondy po prostu poczekają, aż wrócimy. Istnieje też szansa, że gdy Nasi żołnierze poruszają się, robaki uderzą w ziemię za nimi. Wyprucie Kolca thumb|Dongora przygotowuje Wyprucie Kolca (po prawej atak)Dongora złoży głowę na rękach (jakby był załamany), a następnie odegnie się górną częścią ciała i z brzucha wystrzeli mu wielki, raniący Patapony kolec. Obrażenia zadawane przez ten atak są bardzo wysokie, ponadto Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Aby uniknąć należy zagrać DonDon, ponieważ kolec nie ma aż takich dużych rozgałęzień, by Nas dosięgnąć. Można użyć również PonPata (tylko, gdy stoimy daleko) albo ChakaChaka (gdy stoimy tuż przed potworem; wtedy nie pozostaje nam nic innego).thumb|Dongora szykuje atak Sercami (po prawej atak) Forma Skrzynki Atak Sercami Stwór otoczy się ciemnym kręgiem oraz fioletowymi nutami, po czym strzeli ciemnymi sercami (sześcioma, trzy razy po dwa) z paszczy. Serca zadają wysokie obrażenia i wprowadzaja w Zachwianie. Uniknąć można tego ataku tylko piosenką PonPata.thumb|Dongora szykuje Lodowy podmuch (po prawej efekt) Lodowy Podmuch Dongora otoczy się błękitną mgiełką w formie sześciokąta, po czym zacznie ziać niebieskim dymem, przepełnionym śnieżnymi płatkami, który przez cały czas działania zada Pataponom olbrzymie Obrażenia i potężnie ich Zamrozi. Aby uniknąć należy wybić PonPata, lub DonDon, zależnie od tego, jak wysoko znajduje się skrzynia.thumb|Dongora wykonuje Trujące Zionięcie (po prawej atak) Trujące Zionięcie Fioletowy gaz otoczy skrzynię, po czym Dongora zaczyna rozpylać truciznę z paszczy. Atak ten zadaje średnie obrażenia, ponadto potężnie Zatruwa. Tego ataku musimy unikać poprzez PonPata.thumb|Atak Małym Piorunem Forma Giganta Małe Pioruny Macka Dongory zacznie świecić się i sypać iskrami, po czym strzeli z niej piorun. Zada on wysokie obrażenia, oraz bardzo potężnie wprowadzi w Zachwianie, Odrzuci i Podpali. Musimy ich unikać piosenką PonPata, inne nic nie dadzą. Możemy też po prostu przejść pod świecącą się macką, by piorun uderzył za Naszymi żołnierzami.thumb|Dongora ładuje mocniejszy piorun (na prawej macce Wielki Piorun, po prawej atak) Wielki Piorun thumb|Dongora szykuje Zgniecenie Twarzą (na dole atak)Tak samo, jak przy poprzednim ataku macka zacznie się świecić, jednak poświata szybko stanie się większa i będzie trwać dużo dłużej, po czym z macki strzeli potężny, rozgałęziony piorun, zadajacy dużo wyższe obrażenia i równie silnie traktujący tymi samymi Efektami Statusu. Uniknąć można go tylko piosenką PonPata lub szybko minąć świecącą mackę, nim strzeli. Zgniecenie Twarzą Bestia przestanie emitować pioruny, podniesie się lekko, po czym zgniecie Naszych żołnierzy, zadając wysokie obrażenia, Odrzucając i wprowadzając w Zachwianie. Jedyny sposób uniku to ChakaChaka. Jeśli stoimy blisko lewej strony łba, możemy uniknąć obrażeń za pomocą PonPata. Jeśli stoimy pod dłońmi potwora, nic złego Nam się nie stanie. Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Byty z metalu Kategoria:Arcybiesy Kategoria:Dodatkowi Bossowie Ostateczni